


Lead His Recovery

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason's got an idea on how best to help Dick recover and even Tim agrees that it might just work





	Lead His Recovery

“Your plan is failing, Todd,” Damian snarled, violently elbowing Jason in the ribs. “Grayson has been lying on the couch staring at his wrist for three hours.”

“Well I don’t see you doing anything to help,” Jason hissed. 

Damian, Tim, and Jason were standing in the kitchen pretending to think about dinner while they were, in fact, keeping an eye on Dick.

Dick who had asked to be alone then promptly curled up on the couch and hadn’t moved for three hours.

“Neither of you are doing anything to help,” Tim pointed out from where he was pulling out the things they’d need to make dinner.

Jason glared over at him before vaulting over the kitchen counter and walking around the couch, nudging Dick’s legs.

“Hey, can I sit here?” he asked.

Dick shrugged, still staring down at his wrists and lazily stroking his finger over the scarred skin.

Jason did  _ not  _ like the look in his eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked, nuding Dick’s leg when the acrobat didn’t immediately reply.

Dick heaved a sigh, letting his tired, empty,  _ dead  _ gaze drift over to Jason. “Why do you care?”

“Cause I’m your brother,” Jason replied. “We’re family.”

“Jason-”

“Are you feeling like you want to hurt yourself?” Jason asked gently. “I won’t be mad if you say yes. I just want to know.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Yeah,” he said quietly, turning his gaze back to the scars on his wrist. “I do.”

“Alright,” Jason said, standing. “Give me a minute.”

Dick frowned and sat up, watching Jason walk back into the kitchen. Distantly he could hear Jason and what sounded like a drawer sliding open before the second Robin reappeared, three knives in hand and Tim in tow.

“What’s this?” Dick asked, frowning when he was handed a knife as Jason and Tim drew up chairs in front of the couch to sit in front of him.

“You wanted to hurt yourself,” Jason explained carefully. “So we will too.”

Dick scoffed. “I...excuse me?”

“For every cut you make,” Tim clarified. “Jason and I will make one.”

“What?” Dick demanded. “I-no! Are you crazy!?”

“You killed yourself because you felt alone, Dick,” Jason said quietly. “So we’re showing you you’re not alone.”

“No,” Dick said firmly, tossing the knife onto the couch cushion next to him. “ _ No _ , I won’t...I won’t let you hurt yourselves, just because-”

He shook his head, getting to his feet and grabbed the knives from Jason and Tim as well as the one he had tossed before taking them back into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Tim turned to Jason.

“This is...a good plan,” he finally said.

“Oh?” Jason asked.

“I think the reason he hasn’t been getting better is because someone else has been in control of his life ever since he came back,” Tim mused. “But if he’s in control of his  _ own  _ recovery…”

“He’ll get better,” Jason finished, nodding. “He won’t see it as his own though. He’ll see it as protecting us.”

“It was never going to be Slade or any of us who saved Dick,” Tim said softly. “It was and always had to be-”

“Dick,” Jason concluded. 

“The only question is,” Tim murmured. “How much can we heal before the month is over?”

“We don’t need to heal everything,” Jason declared. “We just need to heal enough that Dick doesn’t want to off himself the first chance he gets. We just need to heal enough that he feels like he can come to us for help.”

“We have one month,” Tim said, nodding. “We can do this.”

“No,” Jason objected. “ _ Dick  _ can do this.”


End file.
